


~ath

by Necey



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi, fantrolls that die, heed the tags this will be triggering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 17:49:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Necey/pseuds/Necey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it started with a snowcone machine and ended in two deaths and a suicide. (will take forever to write im sorry.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	~ath

**Author's Note:**

> the rp started out as a joke and i ended up loving the story way too much. it was never made to be public, so i appologize for any ooc, in the revision im fixing it as much as i can. also note that things can happen to change people. this story embraces that.

TA: 2up  
CA: huntin a snoww cone machine sup wwith you  
TA: Beiing bored enough two talk to you, ED.  
TA: wwell wwoww don't I feel honored You 2hould. any reason you picked me instead of say kar or ter  
TA: Youre riight you 2hould turn iinto one of them.  
TA: Or II could ju2t leavve.  
TA: LEAVE. 2ERIIOU2LY?  
CA: I think your subconscious is tryin to tell you somethin sol  
TA: Fuck off. II diid iit for the iironiic effect.  
CA: sure didn't seem that wway wwhen you immediately took it back  
TA: No 2hut up thii2 ii2 wwhy people avoid you.  
TA: *why.  
TA: Okay really fuck you.  
CA: wwoww sol I've barely said anythin and you're already flustered  
TA: II have been talkiing two you for two long iim talkiing LIIKE you now.  
CA: its a rather good look for you I must admiit  
TA: No 2hut up.  
CA: alright alright ill stop evven though I ain't done nothin bad yet  
TA: Yet? II love how youre planniing on doiing 2omethiing terriible.  
TA: And by love ii mean youre an iidiiot.  
CA: I ain't plannin nothin sol and to tell the truth I lovve howw you just assume I am evven though im tryin to be nice  
CA: and by lovve I mean youre an ass  
TA: Hey youre the one who 2aiid "yet"  
CA: I didn't mean it like that you paranoid ass  
TA: Wwhatever  
TA: okay that wa2 a legiitiimate 2liip of my fiinger.  
CA: so you're sayin all the other times wwere on purpose huh  
TA: No ii mean my fiinger 2liiped and hiit the button twiice. IIn2tead of me doiing iit wiithout thiinkiing.  
TA: Ugh.  
CA: either wway im real flattered I've got enough of an effect on you for you to change your typin habits  
TA: No no 2ee iit2 uh okay iit ii2 liike that but iim not happy about iit  
CA: wwhy not  
TA: Why would II be?  
CA: wwell id hope youd be out a affection for yours truly but I don't know  
TA: Affectiion who 2aiid affectiion iif anythiing iit2 more liike a deffectiion  
CA: that makes no sense sol wwhy wwould you be usin my typiin quirk out a defectiion  
TA: ... Now youre u2iing miine.  
CA: fuck ii didn't evven notice  
CA: *I damnit  
TA: Eheheh okay maybe thii2 ii2nt all that bad iit2 kind of entertaiiniing.  
CA: II ain't usin your 2s though no wway no howw  
TA: And iim not "gonna" talk liike 2ome uneducated fool.  
CA: hey fuck you ith better than talkiin like a thlobberin fool  
TA: Know what?  
TA: Know what?  
TA: Fiine. IIm ju2t goiing two go talk to KK.  
CA: go ahead but you started iit  
TA: Okay he keep2 laughiing.  
TA: Youre le22 anoyiing.  
TA: Ju2t 2liightly.  
CA: keeps laughin at wwhat  
TA: At my typiing wwhat the fuck el2e?  
TA: *what  
CA: Ha that's hiilariious  
CA: er hilarious  
TA: Je2u2.  
TA: Ugh.  
TA: There ii2 legiitiimately nothiing two do iim blamiing you for thii2.  
CA: im entertainin you you havve no riight to blame me  
TA: II wiill blame you all ii wwant.  
TA: What are you goiing two do about iit?  
CA: II could stop talkin to you and let you wwalloww in your boredom  
TA: No that would be rude dont do that  
CA: then I wwill keep talkin to you out a the goodness in my heart  
TA: Oh ye2 thank you youre two kind.  
CA: wwhy are you so bored anywway  
TA: II broke all my computer2 and IIm out of good part2.  
CA: You broke your computers. howw  
TA: II may have well fliipped the fuck out actually. IIm not two 2ure what happened ii think ii ate a biit of the miind honey. II dont remember.  
CA: jeez sol that seems kind a serious. since im beiin so nice ill ask are you ok  
TA: Yeah iim fiine. My room ii2nt but ii dont... Thiink iim damaged. IIm not bleediing.  
CA: wwould you evven be able to tell wwiith all that honey around  
TA: Probably not. But really II dont feel damaged or anythiing. My head hurt2 but that2 probably from fliippiing my 2hiit.  
CA: you sure you didn't hit your head or somethin  
TA: II hone2tly dont know. II hope not.  
CA: you are such a hassle do you need me or kar to come ovver and check you out  
TA: Uhm.  
TA: Maybe.  
TA: Ive got everythiing under control though.  
CA: you either need someone to come ovver or you don't sol wwhich is it  
TA: II thiink 2omeone 2hould probably come over ii cant... II feel kiind of liight headed. IIm ju2t goiing two. 2iit down.  
CA: shit sol. me or kar wwho wwould you rather come ovver  
-twinArmagedons has timed out-


End file.
